


Common Fears

by Ruquas



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Hurt, M/M, slight mention of past torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were normal things he was afraid of. Things that most people had to deal with. And then there were his fears that not everyone shared. Fears that weren't common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Fears

Many of his fears and worries were commonplace. Almost mundane.

He's afraid that a war would come.  
He's even more afraid of something happening to Don. Or to Colby. Or David. Or even Liz. He wanted them to be alive. To be happy. And therefore he's afraid that they were killed.  
He was also afraid that his father would fall ill.

These were normal things he was afraid of. Things that most people had to deal with. 

And then there were his fears that not everyone shared. Fears that weren't common.

He was afraid of the knife Ian had placed under his pillow.  
He was also afraid of the gun on the nightstand.  
Sometimes, he was afraid of Ian. Knowing that the older man would break someones neck without batting an eyelid. 

Most people wouldn't want to live with these things. They would never understand why he did it.

Ian never told him where he stored his weapons. But Charlie still knew, where a few of them were. It's a bit unsetting, but he could handle it.

Charlie could handle the knife under his lovers pillow and the gun sitting on the nightstand, not even hidden. Charlie could handle the fact that Ian would kill without a second thought if the situation requiered it. That Ian alread had killed without a second thougt.

But Charlie knew that he could never handle the nightmares Ian has. That Ian sometimes begged in his sleep. Or, even worse, that sometimes Ian woke up without knowing where he was. Without knowing who Charlie is, ready to kill him any second.

No matter how hard Charlie tried, he could never even start to come to terms with Ian's past. Just as little as Ian himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> None of these characters are mine. I just play with them and give them back.
> 
> No Beta-Reader. As my first isn't english: Feel free to keep any mistakes you may find :)


End file.
